Second Chance
Proluge **** A light gray tabby tom was running through a forest. The long grass tickled his paws. Rain fell steadily above the forest, turning the sand to mud. The tom skirtted through the mud, covering his paws with mud. He let out an angry hiss. " Hello? Anyone there?" He yowled. No one answered. He tried again. No one answered. "It's time, it's time, it's time," Voices murmmed above the rain. It was coming from four trees circling a rock. The tom's ears pricked. "Who's there?" The cat yowled sharply. But the voices kept mmuttering. The cat slowly crept foward The tom slowly walked foward towards the trees. He peeked through a bush to see millions of cats muttering to each other. A ginger tabby jumped on a rock followed by a black she-cat, a white tom, a blue gray tom, and a wiry brown she-cat. They all sat down at the smooth rock. The ginger tom flicked his tail at the crowdd. They all fell silent. "As you all kow," He started, "The Dark Forest are going to attack the clans. And we all know that the worse is yet to come. But we can't save them." Then the cats started to yowl, all their voices angry. "We have to! We are powerful!" "We must help the clans!" "We can't let them destory the clans!" The ginger tom closed his eyes. The black she-cat sitting next to him let out an angry hiss. "Thunder," She spat, "The rest of StarClan is right. We have to save them! The clans are all going to die because of it! I can't let my clan be destoryed!" The other cats yowled in agreement. "Thunder is right, Shadow," The white tom meowed calmly, " I know you don't want ShadowClan to be destoryed. I don't want RiverClan to be destoryed either. But we have no power, the Dark Forest stle our powers, rember? There's nothing we could do." Shadow narrowed her eyes. The gray tom behind the bushses eye's winded. He guessed that they had founded the clans, therefor they're names. Thunder nodded gratefully at the white tom. " Your right River, there is nothing we can do. We can't even give them the prophecy." The gray tom's ear's pricked. Another prophecy? What is it this time? He thought. River nodded and meowed, "Yes. The other one that Jayfeather got is no use anymore. Cinderheart is the fourth cat, and the clans know that the Dark Forest is going to attack." The wiry brown she-cat sighed, "I have no idea what to say. We are all disagreeing here and we can't send the prophecy to the clans. We can't have contact with them anymore." "You have a point, Wind, " The blue gray tom spoke for the first time, "We can't contact with the clans anymore. Even though SkyClan is not one of the four clans anymore, I still worry about the four clans because I have kin there." SkyClan? There are four clans, not five! The tom though, confused by what "SkyClan" was. "Snooping around again, Jayfeather?" A sigh startled Jayfeather. He turned his head around to see a blue gray-she-cat. Bluestar! "If there's a prophecy than I have to know!" Jayfeather protested. "You're right, young one." Bluestar meowed, "And it's strange that you could contact us, the other cats can't." "How? Why is StarClan not powerful naymore? What's SkyCLan? What is the prophecy?" Jayfeather asked, the words coming out of him like thorns. Bluestar sighed and closed her eyes, full of sympthay as she explained, "The Dark Forest have taken our powers. They have gained so much power that they are going to take over the world. There's nothing we could do to stop it, so te- I mean nine are the only ones that can save the clans." Jayfeather still didn't understand it. "Who are the Ten, then? Are me and the rest of the Four part of it? And when you mean that the Dark Forest is going to take over the world, does that mean that they will take over the twolegs and everything else?" "You ask too many qustions," Bluestar meowed with a hit of annoynce, "And yes, the Dark Forest is going to take over the entire world. And you and the Four are apart of then Nine, and so are cats from the other clans. You will find out the answers soon. But listien to what I have to say." Jayfeather leaned closer and meowed, "Yes?" "'' The Darkest War will occur, and the clans will turn red. But the Ten will save them and shake the world in it's roots." Jayfeather gasped at the prophecy. It sounded terrible! "But-" Before Jayfeather could protest, Bluestar fadded into blue mist. Soon after, everything else fadded into blue mist. "Wait! Tell me more!" Jayfeather yowled, but everything had disspeared. Jayfeather awoke to blackness. He was blind again. He stood up, shaking the sticky goose feathers out of his fur. "Jayfeather! Sorreltail has a thorn in her paw!" A voice yowled. Jayfeather grumbled and sniffed his way into the crack in the storage den. He found the cherivl and gently snatched it with his mouth, tasting the juciy smell. He quickly ran out of the den, but he still couldn't get the prophecy out of his mind. And Jayfeather didn't know that the wrose was yet to come........... (''A/N: Wow, that was longer than I expected. Anyway, more to come! Please read! I'm really extited for this series!') Chapter 1: Seven Moons Later...... A half-moon shone on the trees and rocks of the forest. A rough breeze ruffled through the forest and bushes. A light gray she-cat silently scurried through the forest. Her golden eyes glittered brightly in the moonlight. She countined walking blindly through the bushes and brakens. Suddenly, the bushes rustled beside her. The cat's ears pricked in curiousosty. She slowly pcrunched on the bare earth and crept towards the bush, which was still moving. Then a black cat sparng staright at her with unsheathed claws.... The darkest war will occur, and the clans will turn red. But the Nine will save them and shake the world in it's roots. '' ''"Wake up, Dovewing!" Dovewing hurled her eyes open to find herself no longer in the bitter forest, but in a small den made out of brambles covered with moss. She was lying lazily in the soft moss tucked underneath her. Dovewing glanced up to see Lionblaze, her former mentor. "What do you want?" Dovewing grumbled sleepily. She had stayed up all night guarding the camp with Graystripe. "Firestar just called a clan meeting. it's really importent." Lionblaze meowed '' ''Dovewing wairly stood up and padded out of the den with Lionblaze follwing behind her. The sun brightly gleamed in her face, making her eyes burn. Dovewing slowly glanced around to see everyone staring at her, mummering haistly. Dovewing found a spot in the back and sat in between Hazeltail, Brightheart and her kits that had been born three moons ago, Stickkit, Gingerkit, Snowkit and Sunsetkit. Stickkit was a ginger and white tom; Gingerkit was a light ginger she-cat; Snowkit was white and Sunsetkit was a ginger and white tabby she-cat. Firestar sat on highleadge, staring causitly around the clan. he closed her eyes and rasped, " As you all know, the Dark Forest are planning to attack us. Tommorow is the battle, and we will be meeting the other clans at WindClan's terrioty." '' ''The Dark Forest was a large clan of dead cats who had broken the warrior code. Five moons ago, they launched a suprise attack at the gathering. The clans won, but the Dark Forest vowed that they would battle the entire four clans in five moons and will battle at the island. The other clans agreed. '' ''Dovewing closed her eyes at the horried meomry. Cats from the clans ahve been trainning in the dark forest. Most of them had wanted to stay, but some remained loyal to they're clan. But Dovewing's sister Ivypool had been trainning in the Dark Forest, and she decided to go with them. It was very painful for her to know Ivypool was a traitor. Firestar countined, "I want you all to fight well. I want you all to belive that we will win. And luckily, we have the Four at our side." Firestar pointed his tail at Dovewing, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Many seasons ago, Firestar recived a prophecy that three cats could save the clans and had powers. Dovewing had been one of those cats, along with Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Four moons ago, it had been annoucned that Cinderheart was the fourth cat. They all had powers; Dovewing had great hearing, Jayfeather could read minds; Lionblaze could never be beaten; and Cinderheart was incrubly fast. "senoir warriors," Firestar went on, "Battle train with the apprentices and younger warriors. Jayfeather and Briairlight, get all the herbs ready. We only have till tommorow. You may be dissmissed." Firestar leaped down from Highleadge, showing that the meeting was over. All the cats scurried apart. '' ''"Dovewing!" Jayfeather skitted towards Dovewing. "You, Lionbkaze, Cinderheart and I need to have a meeting in my den. Now." He said so quickly Dovewing couldn't understand him. '' ''"Um, okay," Dovewing meowed with a hit of curiousosty. Jayfeather veered away towards his den. Dovewing followed him. As she entered the den, Lionblaze and Cinderheart were sitting togther near the storage den in the small crack of the den. The warm scents of herbs filled her nostrils as she sat next to Cinderheart. "Tommrow is the day where the prophecy will be fullfiled," Jayfeather meowd, an edge of sadness to his voice. ''What's his problem? Dovewing thought.'' "But there's something else," Jayfeather meowed, "Something I don't understand." There was a long pause. "What do you mean?" Cinderheart qustioned. Jayfeather closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "And?" Lionblaze asked sharply with a hit of annoynce. Dovewing couldn't blame him, there was somethign Jayfeather wasn't telling them. "I don't think we're the only cats apart ofa prophecy," He confessed. '' ''"What?" Lionblaze sounded really confused, "What do you mean we're not the only cats? Is there something your not telling us?" "Yes." Dovewing gasped at Jayfeather's confession. They had promissed that thy would tell eachother everything! "A couple of moons ago," Jayfeather started, "I revied a prophecy." Then he told them the rpophecy and what he think it meant. "The darkest war? Do you mean the battle with the Dark Forest?" Cinderheart meowed. "I don't know. But I have a strange feeling that somethign terrible is going to happen." Jayfeather meowed, his voice starting to shake. "I don't get it," Dovewing confessed, "Who are the Ten? Is it us?" Jayfeather shrugged. "I don;'t knw who the Ten are, but we are part of them." "Are you sure that's what Yellowfang said?" Lionblaze meowed nervously. ''I don't think he likes the prophecy so far, and I don't either. '' "Postive." Jayfeather snapped. He flicked his ear and mewoed, "Right now, you should all be preparing for the battle. I need to get my herbs ready. off you go." Jayfeather flicked his tail at the entrance and turned towards the storage den. The three cats padded out of the den, they're fur brushing. Dovewing was confused. She didn't get the prophecy at all. What did it mean? Was there going to be another battle? Chapter 2: The Battle 'The cool crispy breeze flew into Lionblaze's face, making him sneeze.'' He was standing next to Cinderheart, they're pelts touching. They were under highleadge, along with the rest of ThunderClan. They had been waiting for Firestar for many hearbeats. The dawn light shone on them brightly.'' "I can't belive we have the battle today," Cinderheart muttered, "I'm really nervous. Will my powers work?" Lionblaze gave her a lick on her ear. "Your powers will be fine," He soothed her. Soon, Jayfeather, Dovewing and Briarlight emeraged from the medicine cat's den. Both were a carrying chervil, horsetail, cobwebs and goldenrod. Jayfeather padded beside them and sat the herbs down beside his paws, along with Dovewing and Briarlight. "I'm so nervous," Dovewing whispered. Her voice was shaking with fear. She had never been in such a huge battle. "So am I," Lionblaze confessed. "We all are," Jayfeather nodded. He looked like he was really old, his eyes were dull and his fur was ungroomed. ''He's really nervous that one of us will die," Lionblaze thought. ''Finally, Firestar slowly walked out of his den with Brambleclaw and Sandstorm. He looked extreamly scared, he was like that ever since he found out his old enemy had returned. Firestar dashed down Highleadge. '' ''"Today is the day," Firestar yowled, "Where the battle will be fought. Now we may leave and meet the other clans." He crept towards the thorn tunnel and beckoned for his clan to follow. As they walked to WindClan's terrioty, everybody was silent. "Why is'nt nobody talking?" Dovewing whispered quietly in Lionblaze's ear. "I don't know," Lionblaze whispered back. As they crossed the stream and were at the moor, WindClan and ShadowClan were already there, muttering quietly. Firestar dipped his head at Blackstar and Onestar. "Greetings, Blackstar, Onestar," He greeted warmly. '' ''Onestar dipped his head while Blackstar stared at his paws. '' ''"Now that ThunderClan's here," Onestar growled loudly, "We just have to wait for RiverClan and then we can go. Then we can get this battle over with." "Good,"Blackkstar muttered. The three leaders sat side by side, staring at the lake. Lionblaze glanced around and saw his old friend, Heathertail. She was sitting at the edge of her clan, her eyes cloudded with sadness. ''She's been like that since she found out that Breezepelt was a traitor and he was using her, Lionblaze thought with spyphatny.'' After waiting for an hour, RiverClan finally arrived, with Mistystar and Reedwhisker in the lead. Mistystar dipped her head respectfully to the three leaders. "Now that RiverClan's here," Blackstar meowed, "We can go now." "Good," Firestar meowed. Then he turned towards the clans, "Is everybody ready? Warriors? Apprentices? Medicine cats?" All cats nodded wairly. The clans headed towards the island in dead silence. As the came to the fallen tree, the leaders stopped dead. Mistystar turned the clans and yowled, "The clans will take turns crossing the lake. Medicine cats, let some cat help you carry your herbs. ThunderClan will go first." She and the other clans, expect ThunderClan, scuffed out of the way. Firestar turned towards Lionblaze and the rest of the Four. "Since you are the ones that can save us," Firestar meowed," You will go first. Wait for us at the bushses." Lionblaze clawed his paw on the log and slowly blanced himself as he walked. Dovewing followed soon after. Cinderheart helped Jayfeather carried the herbs and told him to bite on her tail. As they walked on the log, many cats cheered, "The Four! The Four! The Four!" All cats from the clans cheered. Lionblaze was proud to know all cats from the clans suportted them. "You can do it, The Four! You can save us! We belive in you!" The cheering countined as Lionblaze leaped off the sturdy log. His paws sank in the muddy ground. '' ''"I'm so proud that the other clans belive in us!" Dovewing meowed happily as the Four waited at the bush. "I know," Lionblaze and Cinderheart said at the same time. Jayfeather sat down his herbs and rolled his eyes. "I think it's annoying," He spat, "I liked it better when they didn't know we where the Four!" Cinderheart let out a muffled chuckle. "Your always so grumpy, Jayfeather! it's hilarous!" "I am not," Jayfeather growled. Soon after, the other clans crossed the log and waited for the rest. Finally, when the last cat jumped off, Firestar mewoed, "Now it's time. Remember," He turned towards th clans, "To do your best and show no mercy. Goodluck to all clans! We may beguin." He pushed through the bushses, followed by the other clans. Lionblaze followed shortly after, the bushses scracthing in his favce. Lionblaze let out an angry hiss. As he entered the island, the Dark Forest cats were already there. Brokenstar, Tigerstar and Mapleshade(Who are the leaders) were all sitting on the great oak, they're eyes gleaming with hunger for blood. The other cats were circled around the tree. Quickly, Lionblaze spotted Ivypool and Breezepelt, sitting side by side. They growled and spitt as they saw Lionblaze. '' ''Tigerstar jumped down from the tree along with the other leaders. "So, you finally decided to show yourselves?" He spat harshly, "Be prepared to die." "No!" Firestar yowled at him, his eyes blazing with anger, "We will not die! We have the Four at our side!" All eyes of the Dark Forest cats turned to the Four, growling and hissing. Lionblaze tried his best to not show his embrassment. "There are so many of them," Cinderheart whispered to Lionblaze. She was right, there was a bunch of them. "Oh the Four!" Brokenstar snarled, "Just a useless prophecy. They can't do anything to save you. You all ''will die!" '' Then Tigerstar lifted his broard head and yowled, "Dark Forest, attack." "All the clans! Attack!" All the leaders yowled. Then, the cats leaped at eachother, they're claws unsthead. Lionblaze unsthead his claws and leaped at Ivypool, knocking her down. "Traitor!" He hissed as he swiped his claws at her belly. Hot blood welled out. '' ''"You will die!" Ivypool spat and ranked her claws at his neck. Pain welt through Lionblaze as blood welled out, falling to the bare ground. Lioblaze scratched Ivypool's back harshly. Before Ivypool could make a move, he sunk his claws into her gray and white back. Ivypool yowled and ran away. Lionblaze glanced around. Tigerstar, Firestar and Brambleclaw were wrestling eachother. Tigerstar was holding Firestar down while Brambleclaw was on his back. Dovewing was fighting a black and white she-cat. The cat swiped her claws at Dovewing's neck. Cinderheart, Hollyleaf and Onestar were battling Brokenstar. Brokenstar had held Onestar down, while kicking Cinderheart and Hollyleaf. Mistystar and Blackstar were fighting Mapleshade. Mapleshade was clawing at both of them. Mousewhisker fighting Darkstripe. Mouswhisker was swiping his paw at his face. ''We are losing! '' A brown tabby swiped his paw at Lionblaze but missed. Lionblaze flung his claws at the tom's chest. But the brown tom leaped o n him and swiped at his belly. Lionblaze yowled in pain. Then he kicked the belly of the tom and the tom was slamed onto the ground. Two more cats leaped on him, but Lionblaze swiped at them. '' '' But then it happened, tht changed they're lives forever. "Retreat clans! Retreat!" '' ('Wow, that was SUPER long. Anyways, comments?') '' Chapter 3: One More Chance '' Cinderheart glanced at Firestar in shock as he called a retreat. Cinderheart hurled herself from the cat and ran out of the bushses. Soon after, the other clans followed, all gasping in shock. The medicine cats emeraged from the other bushses with herbs in they're jaws.'' Chapter 4: The Omen Chapter 5: "The Nine Are..." Chapter 6: The Quest Beguins Chapter 7: Mystrey Chapter Chapter 8: This Is War Chapter 9: The Plan Chapter 10: Living As One Loved this book? If you do, read the next one, The Lion's Curse! Category:Fan Fictions Category:The Four Seasons Saga